Kochishimaru
Kochishimaru Sonthe is the main protagonist of the "Adventures of Kochishimaru" series. Appearance "He had light brown dense hair, small ears and a tiny nose. He had wide eyes with a cyan color. His skin was light, and his body wasn't slim nor plump. His height was shorter than most of his age, but just by a few inches." Kochishimaru had beige hair, small ears and nose, cyan wide-eyes, and white skin. He was slightly short compared to others of his age, and wasn't thin or fat. Personality Kochishimaru is lazy and has very little knowledge in the beginning of the series. He rarely listened during Dragon Academy, and answers questions with very obvious answers. An example of this would be when Deigandio asks him: "What's a dragon?" and Kochishimaru answers by saying: "A thingy with wings." and Deigandio asks him for more detail and he answers: "It has a head." Deigandio asks him for even more and he answers: "It has hands and legs." And Deigandio asks for the last time for more details and he replies: "It has a tail." He also hates books and also has a fight with Vithiriod that Vithiriod starts saying something that is good in books as Kochishimaru replies that it's not and they continue saying "Yes" and "No". By the time he graduates Dragon Academy he is overconfident, while still remaining stupid. An example of his stupidity remaining is when Mokorinos asks Uremshimaru during their battle with Sairu: "Is she an angel or a vampyre?" and Kochishimaru asks: "What's a vampyre." As Vithiriod replies that it's a blood-sucker, and Kochishimaru retorts: "So a mosquito!" He also remains lazy. An example of this would be when Mokorinos tells the group to go and support the army that is battling Sairu, and Kochishimaru complains that he is tired and says: "Can we help them tommorow?" As time passes though, Kochishimaru becomes more serious and less overconfident but still confident. During the Clash of Dragons, he becomes more determined and confident. He also becomes more willing to help everyone in everything after Pviska's invasion of Theronia. Background NOTE: THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS from the last chapter of "Legend of the gods". Kochishimaru was born on the year 4,690. He was the son of Mothmoros Sonthe. He was 2 years younger than his brother, Deigandio Sonthe. When he was almost 1 year old, Bviska cursed Mothmoros, Kochishimaru, and Deigandio. If by the age of 10, either child remembered Mothmoros as father, that child will die. Mothmoros quickly acted and sent both of them to the orphanage, hoping that by the age of 10 they would've forgotten about their real parents. As Kochishimaru was in the orphanage, he had a sad life. He was supposed to be in the orphanage for his entire life, and they didn't teach the orphans any adventuring skills, which is what Kochishimaru loved. The orphans were all released in the age of 10, and Kochishimaru spent 2 years having a boring life of just wandering around streets, untill he entered Dragon Academy. Category:Character